Pimp and hoe
by fuckbitchesgetmoney
Summary: Sai and neuro get into a fight. What will happen? Who will win? Lemon, yaoi, saixneuro. Really old. Read if you want. Not very good.


New story, its based on majin tantei nougami neuro.

Awesome anime.

NeuroxSai

Disclaimer; I don't own majin tantei nougami neuro. I'm not even sure if I'm spelling the name right.

**X**

'You saw her again, didn't you?! Bastard!' Running to the bedroom we shared, i flipped neuro off and locked the door.

Calmly Neuro replys, "Saw who?" and smirks.

'You know exactly who! That stupid slut, yako!' I start to cry, tears won't stop flowing out of my eyes.

A small laugh cackles out of neuro's mouth he knocks on the door. "I was hungry and i sensed a mystery, I didn't do anything, i swear, so open the door. Please?"

I wipe my tears, still pissed cause i knew neuro was lying again.'Yeah right! What about last time?!'

Neuro reached for the door handle and tried to open it unsuccessfully. "What are you talking about?" He jiggled the door handle again.

'Oh fuck you! Don't act like you didn't kiss yako!' I start to cry again, I sit with my back against the door.

Neuro kicked the door try to break it open. "I was teaching her how so she didn't make a fool in front of herself when servant #2 and her kissed. It didn't mean anything, didn't I explain this already?"

I whimper. Scared. 'Do you seriously expect me to believe that?! And who the fuck is servant #2?!'

Neuro sighs audibly and reaches for the door handle again. "well no. But it's the truth, I'm not lying. and servant #2 is Godai, the one always hanging around Yako now-a-days. Please Sai, open the door...?"

I wipe my tears, i grab some tissues and blow my nose. 'Godai? Are you talking about that shady looking guy with the bleach blond hair?'

"Yeah, the one always trying to kill me. Can I come in...?"

'So, like i care? It gives you no reason to kiss yako!' I punch the door to give neuro a scare.

Neuro doesn't react the door being punched, somewhat expecting it. "You shouldn't be jealous. I don't like Yako"

I start laughing almost hysterically 'You think i wouldn't be jealous?! Your supposed to be dating me! I don't want you touching much less kissing anyone besides me!' I shout full of anger.

A smile crept across neuro's face 'Your sounding like a spoiled child who just lost his favorite toy. You should know that your the only person i love'

What neuro said was right. He was a spoiled child and neuro was his favorite toy. 'You say that now. But you'll get tired of me soon. I mean, I'm lazy, overly-jealous, moody, and i'm mean'

Neuro puts on a small smile. "But those are the traits I love most about you"

'Really? You don't care that we act more like a pimp and hoe, than lovers?' I said in disbelief

Neuro laughs surprisingly loud. "Of course not. Now, will you please let me in?"

I un-locked the door and looked up at neuro, he had a smile on his face. 'Promise?'

"Yeah" Neuro says sincerely. He gently lifts Sai's face up to his and presses Sai's lips close to his own.

A big smile creeps across my face. I pull neuro into an even deeper alluring kiss. Tongues lashing. Heavy panting. We stare into eachothers eyes, we smile and laugh. Its like we never fought at all.

Neuro picks me up like a princess and carrys me over to the bed. He sets me down and kisses me. He pulls away and rips off his shirt and leans in to give me another heated kiss. I push neuro away so i can take off my clothes; shirt first, pants second, underwear third. Now i'm naked. I blush embarressed by the way neuro is looking at me. Its like he is a animal and i'm his prey. Neuro fiddles with his clothing and manages to take it off. I laugh at how quickly neuro manages to get undressed. He leans over to me, and starts to kiss my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Neuro licks a spot on my neck and bites down hard drawing blood and licks it clean. he smirks when I moans. I flip Neuro over so that he's now on top. I lavishly take Neuro's lips on my own. Probing his mouth for entrance Neuro gladly allows. they battle for dominance but soon give up when neither wins.

Getting impatient Neuro pushes me beneath him, he lays on top rubbing our members together. I moan Neuro's name lovingly. Neuro smiles and leans in to kiss me tenderly on the lips. Neuro reaches for the lube on the night stand, he manages to get some on his fingers, he thrusts them deep inside my ass, to lubricate the entrance. I moan. Neuro gets hard, he can't take it anymore. He thrusts his penis deep inside my ass, shifting my hips. Oh god it feels so good. I moan, Neuro smiles, and goes in deeper. Thrusting. There is no pain, only pleasure. Neuro turns me over so i'm facing him. he pulls me into a deep kiss sensual kiss. I ride him. Thrusting, moving my hips. I scream neuro's name, we cum together.

We lay on bed together. Moving closer to neuro. 'Hey neuro, your my hoe right?'

Neuro looks at me and smiles. 'Your my pimp right?"

We laugh. We kiss once more. 'Only if you want.'

**X**

Okay, end. Hehehe, me and my friend did this together, Via aim.

I hope it turned out good.

Review!


End file.
